Native Mohawk
by NavajoPrincess
Summary: What happens when you get two native's in one squad? I guess alot. This is Chester and OC. Chapter 6 is up and I update about every week.
1. News

Okay Story about Chester Lake, This is about when a new Detective joins. They need an extra hand to invesigate the New York rape case. There have been alot lately. They need all the help they can get. The new Detective is a girl named Megan Tom. Chester is partnered with her. This has a little Elliot and Olivia. Please I repeat Please do not get mad at me for grammer,puncuationa and character mistakes. I'll take your advice but don't say this sucks and a waste of my time please.

I like Chester and he really doesn't get that much screen time. I think he's really hot and this is for my sister. Sooo please don't get mad at me if I spell somethin' wrong or get character's mixed up. I'm suppose to have my beta reader edit my rough draft but I haven't got a response back. Okay here it is. Remember the Navajo Way _Hozoh_ ( Peace & Harmony)

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU

--

**Native Mohawk**

" I can't believe you guys!" shouted Cragen.

" What is wrong with you guys?"he scanned the asamed detectives faces.

They all looked away from him. Olivia had her arm crossed over her chest and was leaning on a nearby desk. On her left side was Chester who had his hand over his lips in a thinking postion. Christiphor looked away with one of his hands in his pocket. They couldn't look their captian in the eye.

Cragen said " This makes no sense." I have the most damn good detectives and we can't solve this."

" I know Munch and Fin are out but thats no reason we should be slacking off."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

" Now I have to bring in a new detective."

The three detectives heads looked up to Cragen. He stopped rubbing the bridge of his nose and looked at them.

" This detective's name is um what is it?" He snapped his fingers while he thought.

" I don't know the name but it's a female."

"She's came all the way from Arizona."

The detectives eyes widened. Cragen looked at them and said " I know pretty damn far."

" She promised to help us and I hope she does." I'm going back to my office."

He started walking to his office.

Chester got off of his leaning position.

He said " When's the detective coming?"

Cragen turned at his question and said" Tomorrow."

--

Okay first Chapter and I'll write another.

Remember_ Hozoh _( Peace and Harmony)


	2. Meeting

Okay I know I haven't wrote a lot but here it is...Remember no bad reviews or saying Oh a kindergarten could write better. I don't need a critic on my second chapter of my story. Remember Hozoh ( Peace and Harmony)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Law & Order SVU

--

The Next Day...

Chester was driving to work early the next morning. He drove slowly in his car. He couldn't sleep at all last night because of his Insomnia. Chester spent all night tossing and turning. He watched the Late Show and read one chapter of one of his books but he could only sleep only 2 hours. He had pills to make him fall asleep but didn't use them because he didn't like them. They made him sleep longer than 8 hours. One time he woke up at 2 in the afternoon and Cragen crewed his ass out for missing work. So he didn't take them that much. At least he slept a little last night.

Chester sighed. He sipped his coffee he had made fresh this morning from his apartment. He sipped a little and put it back in the cup holder in his car. His car was not fancy and not cheap but OK. It was good on gas since they've got so high. He rolled down the window of his car. He smelled the morning air of New York. He had never waken up this early. He usually woke up at 8 ' o'clock when the sun was all the way up and New York was more awake. But today was different because he woke up at 5 o'clock.

It was about 6 o'clock and he had time. He pulled his car over to a park nearby. He leaned on the hood of his car. The morning was more beautiful than he pictured it. The sun had risen over the horizon in the east. He saw the different colors of the New York Morning. He thought it was very indescribable to him. He sighed and got back in his car.

When he drove to work he saw only several cars parked at headquarters. Chester got out of his car and locked it. He took his bag and coffee and walked in the office. Chester walked down the halls of the SUV office. It was quiet with only the tapping of his shoes in the halls. A man with dark gray hair almost as tall as him walked by with papers in his hand. Chester was gonna be nice today so here was one way to start.

He said " Good Morning."  
The gray haired man looked up from his papers and said " Good Morning."  
Chester smiled and they continued walking.

He went to his desk in the office and placed his bag on his desk. Then put his coffee on his desk. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He looked up to see the Captain. Cragen looked at Chester. He thought of Chester as a greenhorn, rookie, or a youngster. Even though he was probably close to 32 but he still thought of him as a kid. Chester remembered he was going to be nice today so here is another way.

Lake smiled and said " Good morning Detective Cragen."  
Cragen smirked at his hello and said " You are up pretty early today."  
"Yeah well I couldn't sleep so I decided to come to work early." Chester replied  
" Well, don't expect an award for being early just try get some work done." said Cragen.  
Cragen took off his coat and hung it over his arm with his work case in his hand. Then he walked to his office.

Chester started to clean his desk for today. He never really spent time at his desk but sometimes when people didn't need his help. He had a lot of pens and sticky notes. He sat on his desk and sipped his coffee. Then he heard the murmuring of voices in the hall.  
He knew them just fine. It was Elliot and Olivia.  
" Well I think they are doing just fine, I think you just you need to give it time." Olivia said.  
" I don't know about that." Elliot said.  
Olivia and Elliot walking to the office. They got in the office and were surprised. Then Olivia said  
" Well you are here early Chester."  
Chester frowned and said " Why is that so surprising to everyone?"  
Elliot cut in and said " Well you are usually sleeping really late."

Chester ignored there comments and pretended to be busy.

Then Elliot looked around the office and said " Where is Cragen?"

Chester pointed with his chin ( Mostly all Natives point with everything except our fingers.) "In his office."

" Come on Olivia I need to talk to him." Elliot said. Olivia followed Elliot in the office.

Chester sat back in his desk and rested his eyes for a bit.

"Click." The door open from Crag en's office and Chester startled woke up.

" I hope you tell him that Cragen." Olivia yelled over her shoulder.  
Cragen followed after Olivia and said " Hmm."

Then Chester said " Cragen when is the new detective coming?"

Cragen said " Oh yeah in 12 minutes." She called me before Olivia and Elliot came in my office." Cragen went back in his office.

_"Tick ...Tock..."_ 15 minutes pasted and the Detective was not present.

" When is that detective coming?" She is about 5 minutes late." Chester scoffed.  
Olivia said " Calm down Chester it's her first day."

There was more commotion in the SVU office. People had phones ringing. Suspects being pushed around. Witnesses being interviewed. It was a normal day.

Then a black haired women walked in the door. She looked cautious while she walked through the building. She had a briefcase in her hand and a piece of paper in her hand.

Then she walked up to where the SVU detectives sat impatiently. She said " Um excuse me do you know who Don Cragen is?" I'm a new detective."  
Olivia got right up to greet her.

" Hello I'm Detective Olivia Benson." Olivia said as she extended her hand. The new detective shook her hand and said " I'm Detective Megan Tom."

Olivia said " We have been expecting you to help us with our case." Thank you for coming all the way out from Arizona."

Megan said " I would be glad to help."

Olivia turned to Elliot and Chester. She signaled them to come greet Megan.

Elliot came and said " Hello I'm Detective Stabler."  
Megan smiled as she shook his hand.

Then Chester came to greet her.  
Chester said " Hi I'm Chester Lake." He extended his hand to her and Megan did the same. They both touched hands and...

Okay I'm gonna finish it later so bye.  
Oh remember Hozoh ( Peace & Harmony)


	3. Showing

Okay here is the 3rd chapter. OK I'm thinking um of never mind... Enjoy Hozoh (Peace & Harmony)

Disclaimer : I do not own Law & Order SVU

Their hands touched. Megan looked at their hands and slowly looked up to Chester. Chester looked at Megan's actions. Then their eyes finally met. They looked deep into Megan's dark brown eyes. She looked deep into his eyes also. They shook hands but they never took their hands off each other. Megan heart skipped a beat. She tore her eyes away from Chester's.  
Chester took a look at her. She was about 5' 8. He was 5'11. She had beautiful face. Her cheeks were smooth and her lips so full. She had shoulder black hair with a side swept bangs. She didn't wear any make-up. She had a Native look Chester noticed.  
Then Megan cleared her throat. Chester went back to reality. He remembered they were in the SVU office Oops. Megan was waiting for him to let go of her hand. Chester removed his hand quickly without hitting her.  
" Sorry." He said embarrassed.  
Megan said " It's OK."  
She looked around to Olivia and said " Is there anyone else?"  
Olivia said " Yes you need to meet our Capitan and a few other people." The people..." Olivia's voice trailed off as she walked Megan outside the office.

Chester stood where he shook Megan's hand. Elliot smirked at Chester.  
Chester blinked and shook his head a little. He walked to his desk and sat down.  
Elliot walked to his desk and said " We all saw that Chester."  
Chester mouthed a " Shit."  
He turned in his seat and said " Saw what?"  
" The way you held on to her hand." "That is way different from the way you flirt with Casey." Elliot said.  
Chester bit his tongue and shrugged. Elliot laughed silently.  
Chester thought really hard about weather to go with Megan or Casey. OK he had know Casey the longest. One point for her. But, When he shook Megan's hand he felt something. One point for her. Casey he had flirted with her so many times he couldn't count, but when he flirted with her she just threw the game away, rejected him or just ignored him. He would give both of them time.  
Chester heard talking in the SVU hall and heard Megan and Olivia talking. He turned his chair to his desk to look busy.  
Megan said "Now that I've met mostly everyone I need to know my surrounding." As you already know I'm from Arizona and I don't know New York." It is all so new to me."  
Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and nodded.  
"Chester why don't you show her around?" Elliot said with a smirk.  
Chester dropped the pencil he had in his hand to the ground.  
Olivia added " Oh yeah Chester you know New York like the back of your hand."  
Chester looked at Elliot and Olivia and said " What?"  
Chester looked at Megan, Olivia, Elliot and gave in.  
" Fine I will show her around."  
Chester got up from chair and walked to Megan. Megan looked at him and then turned her head away.  
Chester said" OK let's go." Oh and bring your coat it is really cold."  
Megan and Chester walked down the SVU offices and walked out.  
As they disappeared Olivia and Elliot high fived each other.

Okay I will finish this tomorrow. I know it's kinda short. I hoped you enjoyed it.  
Hozoh ( Peace & Harmony)


	4. Around

Okay here is the 4th? or I think 3 I don't really remember. Do you guys think I should put a picture of Megan on my profile and I might go to POV in this story. Well tell me what I should change.

OK here is the story. Remember Hozoh ( Peace & Harmony)

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU.

--

Chester and Megan walked out of the SVU office. Megan was putting on her long coat. It was a dark shade of gray. She wore gloves but they didn't help, so warmed her hands by blowing on them Chester wore his regular leather jacket with gloves on. It was a cold morning even at 11:00. Chester's' Mohawk hair blew in the cold air. Megan's' hair also.

Chester looked for his car. He remembered he parked it up front. Megan followed him. Chester found his OK car. He was so relieved he had it cleaned this week. When Fin and him were on stakeouts they always took his car. Fin would make Chester go to a hamburger joint and buy him a burger. It would reek of fast food.

Lake unlocked the doors with a push of his keys. He looked at Megan and waited for her to get in. Megan got in with a bit of hesitation. Chester followed after her. Megan just got done putting on her seat belt and was waiting patiently. Chester got in and out on his seat belt. He checked that his rear view mirror was in place cause he knocked it over this morning. He saw his reflection and saw his nose was a little red. He could also see himself breath. He turned on his car and turned on his air conditioner to warm.

Megan sat silently. Chester was the first to break the silence.

" Welcome to New York." I am Chester Lake and I'm gonna be your tour guide today." He said with a big cheesy smile. Megan smiled.

" OK first spot is the shortcuts to this office."Chester said. He pulled out of the parking lot. They drove and Megan finally said something.

" Thanks Chester for giving me a tour of New York, and think is so new to me."she said.

" Yeah well I wouldn't want you to get lost or get in trouble." he laughed.

" So what race are you?" He asked.

Megan faced him and said " Native American."

Chester said " Well I'm not the only Native in the office, so what tribe are you?"

" Navajo." replied Megan.

Chester smiled " I'm Mohawk, How." Megan smiled at his remark.

" So how is it in Arizona?" he asked.

" It's very beautiful there." she said while sighing.

Chester looked at the road and started telling her about the roads. They went around town and he showed her where the autopsy place is and where they meet if Cragen need them.

After that they were back to talking.

Megan said " So where are you originally from?"

Chester said " From the Mohawk reservation , and I'm a foster child."

Megan said " Oh Chester I'm so sorry I asked I..I.. shouldn't have ... I.."

Chester said " It's OK Megan I don't really let it get to me I usually just ignore it."So should we go get some coffee?" I know this place over here."

Megan said " Sure."

They drove to a place called Brooklyn. I was a cozy coffee place with a few couches and a lot of booths and tables. They had music playing that was relaxing. The smell of coffee filled the room. People softly talked and enjoyed there coffee. Megan and Chester sat at a booth in the corner. A tall male waiter about 16 came to take there order.

"Welcome to Brooklyn cafe can I take your order?" he asked.

"Yes I'll have a regular coffee." Chester said.

Megan said " Make that two."

"Okay it should be ready in a bit." the waiter said.

Megan looked around the cafe.

Chester said " Megan what makes you a good detective in Arizona?"

Megan looked at him and said " Well there was this case where someone had raped multiple victims and killed them." He was called the Baseline Rapist." He only committed them on this street called Baseline." No body could catch him, and I just got out of college at NAU. They thought I couldn't solve this because I just got out of college. So I solved the case and I solved the hardest ones in Arizona."That is how I became a good detective."

Chester laughed and said"Wow When I was small I didn't even know what detective was." My family was in this tradition. Every male person of my family...for three generations were iron workers." I guess I broke that streak."

Finally there coffee came. They were regular sized cups. Megan and Chester sipped at there coffee as they talked about themselves.

Megan said " You know my parents didn't want me to come here." They said it was very bad and dirty and a lot of bad things. I know they just don't want me to leave them."...I miss them already but I know it's for my job. They even had a ceremony done for me to protect me from bad things."

Chester said " Your parents really care about you."

Megan smiled "Yup , I even have a sister who lives by them. She can leave the state without them telling her to come back." They are really protective of my sis and I."What about you do you know anything about your parents?" Remember you don't have to tell me you can keep it to yourself."

Chester said " Nah it's OK." My mom and dad I didn't really know, but I knew my dad was an ironworker."

I was going to become one but then this job hit me. I thought being a detective was just running around and getting shot at by crack jobs but I found out it's better then welding steel."

Megan smiled at him and said " I'm glad you became a detective."

Chester looked at her and said" Me too."

Chester looked at his clock. It was about 1:00.

He said " Let's go back to work."

Megan put back on her jacket and followed Chester out the door. They felt the cold breeze hit there faces. Megan got it Chester's car. Chester went back to driving.

Megan said" What is Don Cragen like regularly?"

Chester smiled " Well that bald headed guy is really cold." He is very strict with us, and we are his slaves... just kidding he treats us like the regular boss." How was your boss back at Arizona?"

Megan said " Well he was the guy that could get you to do anything he was very persuasive."I thought of him like a brother. He would joke around and stuff."

"Ha ha, sounds much better then Cragen."Chester joked.

When they got back to headquarters Chester parked and unbuckled his seat belt. Megan was struggling. Chester knew his OK car was old but it never did this. He said " Sorry I don't know what is up with this car."

He reached for Megan's seatbelt and pulled on it. It finally unhooked. Megan said " Thanks Chester."

They both looked up and there faces were so close to each other. They could both feel there hot breathing on their faces. They looked at each other for a while. They could just kiss.

Then a loud knocking was heard. Megan and Chester turned and say Elliot waving Hello to them from the back of the car.

Megan and Chester got out of the car and walked to Elliot.

Elliot smirked and said " Hey you guys Cragen said to meet here tomorrow at 6:00 sharp."

Megan looked at Chester and said " I guess I'll see some action tomorrow."

"Yeah well see you tomorrow." He said.

Megan walked to her car and sighed.

She had liked her first day here and hoped it would get better.

--

Okay how was it OK? Now tell me what you think and no bad comments.

Hozoh (Peace & Harmony)


	5. Action

Fifth Chapter Alright Woo Hoo. I asked the real Megan about the picture and she said she might take it for me next week cause she has to go to a family trip somewhere. You know I just love the song Beat It By Fall Out Boy's for some reason it reminds me of the toughness of the Law & Order SVU detectives ah Ha I know so random. OK well heres the fifth chapter Remember Hozoh ( Peace & Harmony.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU.

--

Native Mohawk

The cold air was blowing very hard on the SVU detectives. They had small talk but all decided it was too cold to be out here so they wen in there cars. They huddled in there cars as they waited for Capitan Cragen. It was about 5: 50 am. They had waited there for a while.

Then Cragen came in his car. He opened his door and got out. The detectives also did the same. They got out and walked to Cragen.

Cragen had a packet, clipboard and a pen in his hands.

He said " Good morning Ladies." You my be wondering why I brought you out here, well it's because we have to get a good start because we have about 20 witnesses that have just popped up.

"I need you to question them and if you find a witness that is close to this case tell me and we'll back you up. Okay I going to split you up in teams."

"Olivia and Elliot take 10 witnesses." he said as he ripped a paper from his clipboard and handed it to the team.

Then he said " Megan and Chester take these ten witnesses." he ripped a paper from his clipboard gave it to Megan.

Megan looked at the paper it listed the streets and the names.

Cragen said "Okay you guy's interview them so we can catch this bastard." Head Out."

They all left to there cars. Chester got his bag out of his car. They were going to take Megan's car.

Megan started her car. It was a nice car that was very sleek and sophisticated.

Megan said" What's the first address?"

Chester looked at the top of the list and saw it.

He said " 13th st and 7th Ave."

Megan pulled out of the parking lot.

Then she got a puzzled look in her face.

Then she stopped at a park and said " You know what Chester you drive because remember I new at this."

He smiled " Yeah."

They both switched seats and Chester pulled out of the park. They drove for a while and Megan got the time to look out the window of New York. She saw it was the South Side of New York. It was kind of Ghetto. It was still dark out because it was about 6:15a.m.

Then Chester said " We are almost there."

Megan looked and saw they were on 12th st. Then about 30 seconds later they found a apartment complex. It was a red brick building with people scurrying to get to work early that morning. Chester and Megan got out.

Chester got out the list and said " We have to go to number 125,and the suspects name is George Thompson." We need to ask him a couple questions."

They walked into the building. Inside people were barley moving. They were going off to work. Megan stayed close to Chester. They walked up a stairway and looked at each number. There was 123, 124 and then 125.

Chester wore his black gloves and knock on the door. He sighed and waited.

Through the door they heard mumering of a male voice. They heard a thud on the door and then locks unlocking. Then a man about 40 years old answered the door. He was about 5'9 and had a very worried look on his face.

Megan and Chester pulled put there badges.

Chester said "Hello George We are Detective's Lake and Tom. We have some question's concerning your daughter Genise's rape and death."

George was hesitant but gave in and said" Please come in."

The Two Natives walked into his apartment. They had pictures of his daughter and his family. He was white man.

Then George sat on his seat and said" You detective wanted to ask me some question's?"

Megan said " Yes we would like to ask you some question's." Just a few and then we will be out."

Chester started " George who was your daughter close to before she was raped?"

George thought and said " I think she was close to this guy friend names Stan Rowley." They hung out on the weekend's but weren't a couple. I think she rejected him because she didn't want to date her best friend and then marry him." Then he stopped talking to her."

Chester said " Did she have any people that disliked her?"

George thought and said "There was another girl in her school named Christine Ellis."I think she liked my daughters friend Stan and didn't like my daughter and got in fights with her in school." When Genesis graduated from High School, Christine told her to watch out and then the next day she was gone."

Chester said " OK is there any information you can give us?"

George said " No that is all I know now." Please catch the person that killed my daughter please."

Megan sighed and said " George we will try our best if you have any other information here is our card." She handed him a card." I promise I will find the killer."

George smiled and said " Thank you."

They walked out of George's apartment.

Chester and Megan walked out of the apartment complex. They walked back to their car. When they got in Chester said " You are really going to promise that you find the killer of his daughter?"

Megan said "Yes, he is like my dad." He cared so much about her."

Chester sighed " OK I'll help you but first these witnesses."

Megan read the address " 24 avenue and Elmer."

Chester said " Really way the heck over there?"

Chester started to drive. Megan looked out the window again. The sun was shining through the window. It was still cold. Megan saw that they were at 20th street and Walker street.

Then they finally got to 24th street and Elmer.

Megan and Chester saw a bridge with a long way down into the water. Then they saw a building. There was only a women looking into the river.

The detectives went into the another apartment complex. They walked to the front office. There were people but they were mostly Mexican women. They were washing clothes and children not old enough to go to school were at their sides.

When they got to the office Chester looked for the manager. It was an Asian elderly women. She wore glasses and had Grey hair.

Chester held out his badge. He said " Hi I'm detective Lake and this is Detective Tom."We are looking for a women named Alicia Williams. Do you know where we can find here?"

The manager said " Alicia is a resident here and has a room on the first floor number 29." But she doesn't really spend her time in there. Mostly by the bridge over there."

Megan said " Thank you for your help."

They walked to the bridge where the women was she was in the middle of the bridge.

The girl heard their footsteps. She looked at them wide-eyed and looked very scared. She had brownish blond hair with blue eyes. She wore a heavy coat.

Chester pulled out his badge. " Hi Alicia We are detective Lake and Tom we need to ask you some questions."

Alicia held her hand over her chester. Megan saw the bridge was really rusty. Where the girl was standing it was really rusty. They walked to her.

She looked at them with a scared look in her eyes.

Chester said " Alicia We have questions to ask you."

Chester leaned on the bridge. Megan saw that it was dangerous to stand there.

The water from the river was roaring.

Alicia said " Leave me alone I don't want trouble to start again." You and you freakin detectives have cost me a lot of trouble."

Chester said "Please Alicia,We can help."

Some rust from the bridge fell into the river.

Alicia said "No just leave me alone."

Megan saw that the bridge was giving out.

"Che...!!"yelled Megan.

" BANG!"

--

Okay um next chapter probably Wednesday.. We'll tell me what you think I need more reviews to know that people are reading and thanks SVUxJBxOwnsxMyxLife for reading my story. Remember Hozoh ( Peace & Harmony)


	6. Recovery

Hi. This is the sixth chapter. The picture of the real Megan is my icon on my profile. I don't know how to like put it on my profile. Well my computer's crappy...yeah that's it,... it's my computer's fault. Thanks to my reader's and please leave reviews. Thanks... Remember Hozoh ( Peace & Harmony).

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU.

--

Previously on Native Mohawk

_**Chester held out his badge. He said " Hi I'm detective Lake and this is Detective Tom."We are looking for a women named Alicia Williams. Do you know where we can find here?"**_

_**The manager said " Alicia is a resident here and has a room on the first floor number 29." But she doesn't really spend her time in there. Mostly by the bridge over there."**_

_**Megan said " Thank you for your help."**_

_**They walked to the bridge where the women was she was in the middle of the bridge.**_

_**The girl heard their footsteps. She looked at them wide-eyed and looked very scared. She had brownish blond hair with blue eyes. She wore a heavy coat.**_

_**Chester pulled out his badge. " Hi Alicia We are detective Lake and Tom we need to ask you some questions."**_

_**Alicia held her hand over her chester. Megan saw the bridge was really rusty. Where the girl was standing it was really rusty. They walked to her. **_

_**She looked at them with a scared look in her eyes.**_

_**Chester said " Alicia We have questions to ask you." **_

_**Chester leaned on the bridge. Megan saw that it was dangerous to stand there. **_

_**The water from the river was roaring. **_

_**Alicia said " Leave me alone I don't want trouble to start again." You and you freakin detectives have cost me a lot of trouble." **_

_**Chester said "Please Alicia,We can help."**_

_**Some rust from the bridge fell into the river.**_

_**Alicia said "No just leave me alone."**_

_**Megan saw that the bridge was giving out. **_

_**"Che...!!"yelled Megan.**_

_**" BANG!" **_

Present...

" BANG!!"

Chester back up and the rusty bridge gave out and he fell into the water.

Megan screamed his name in horror. "Chester!"

Alicia ran away to the other side of the bridge and disappeared.

Megan ran down to the river's bed. Megan looked around for Chester.

She screamed his name as she scanned the river.

Then she spotted a hand in the water. It was reaching up.

Megan had no choice no one was around to help her or hear her.

She had already made up her mind. She quickly took off her jacket, holster and anything heavy that would stop her.

Then she saw Chester with his eyes closed. A couple more minutes in the water and he would freeze to death.

Megan jumped in the icy cold water trying to block out that it was this cold.

It was a wide river and Chester was in the middle.

She struggled against the water's temperature and currents.

Megan was almost there 'Only a few more feet' she said inside her head.

What Chester was hanging on to broke or he let go. Megan grabbed him just in time.

He was heavy. But she could carry him.

He wasn't awake.

When Megan got to land. She started calling his name" Chester...Chester ...Come'on wake up..."

She looked at his face for any movement.

There was a lot of shivering as he laid there unconsiuos

Megan checked for a pulse.

It was really fast.

Then she remembered something she learned from military school before she came here.

_**Flashback...**_

_**If there is a situation where someone falls into freezing water here is what you do.**_

_**First you dry them with something dry. Don't rub their body dry because that won't help.**_

_**If you can transfer your bodies heat.**_

_**Remember this is a life and there are no second chances.**_

_**End Flashback:**_

Megan started to dry Chester's body. She dried him with the coat she left on land. Then she felt Chester coming back. He was starting to wake up.

Megan knew she had to keep him awake.

" Chester...come'on stay with me."she said.

He said in a unstable voice "Megan...I...I'm ...ss...so...cold.."

Megan said " OK hold on."

She took of her wool sweater that she wore.

Wool dries quickly she remembered.

Megan said " Chester can you move your body?"

Chester moved his feet and arms.

Megan said " Can you get up?"

He tried.

Megan looked at his face his lips had turned a little dark and his breathing was shallow.

Chester couldn't get up.

Megan said " Chester sorry you have to see this."

She took off her shirt and had only her bra on.

Then she looked laid on Chester's chest and unbuttoned his shirt and laid on him. She put her jacket over them and looked for her cell phone.

She found it and call 911.

Chester breathing was still shallow. Megan waited and said " Hello 911?"

" Yes we have an officer down here at 24 avenue and Elmer." Yes my partner fell into the water and I think is having stage one hypothermia."

She waited for their response.

" Yes I have done the treatments." Yes right now I am transferring my body heat."

" OK Thank-you."

Megan hung up her phone and said " Well they'll be here shortly."

Chester said " Well thats good."

Chester was savoring the treatment Megan was giving him. No other doctor or nurse could give him this.

He just loved how she was warm and her skin was touching his. Even though he was shivering she still stayed with him.

Megan laid on Chester.

Then sirens were near.

Megan said " OK they're here."

She got up and put back on her shirt.

Then she put her jacket back on Chester.

She sat by his side.

The paramedics finally came. Megan waved them down by the river.

She got out of the way as they came.

Megan was given a blanket as they took Chester.

Chester looked at Megan as they took him and put him into the bus.

Megan looked for a paramedic. She said " Is my partner OK?"

The women said " He was experiencing Stage One hypothermia but with the life saving treatment you gave him he should be fine in 2 weeks."

Megan sighed with relief as she leaned on the paramedic van.

The women paramedic said " We need to check if your alright."

Megan said " OK but it better not take long I have to get to my partner."

The women smiled and said " Yeah what would he have done without you he better thank you."

Megan smirked and let the paramedic check her.

**With Chester...**

Chester was resting after what had happened to him. He had a needle in his arm and his body was warm.

His doctor said If it wasn't for Megan he would be dead.

He smiled at the thought of Megan. Speaking of Megan where was she?

Chester looked around the his room and out the door.

No Megan. Only the sounds of patients and people talking.

Chester groaned as he tried to get up. He survived but he had sore muscles from falling. He hit one of the rusty bars when he fell and now it was taking it's toll.

Chester closed his eyes for a bit. Then opened them at a knock on the door.

He looked at the door. It was Elliot and Olivia. They looked as if they had rushed to get to the hospital.

Olivia's hair was messy and Elliot's face was kinda red.

Chester smiled. He said " Well isn't my two favorite people in the world."

Olivia sighed as she heard him talk and move.

Elliot smirked and said "Well your OK...Come'on Olivia he doesn't need us." Elliot put a foot out the door to joke.

Olivia playfully slapped his shoulder.

She walked to Chester's bed side and said "How are you doing?"

Chester shrugged and replied "Good I guess."

Olivia said " Good how did you get hurt?"

Chester said " Well me and Megan were going to interview Alicia Williams about the rape and we started talking to her and I guess a gunshot came and tried to shoot me."

Olivia and Elliot said" Shoot you?"

Chester nodded." Then I fell into the river."

" And that's where Megan saved me."

"Speaking of Megan where is she?" Elliot asked.

Chester shrugged " I don't know."

Elliot said " I don't have her phone number so I can't call her."

Olivia said " Maybe we can call her at the office."

Elliot nodded and said " Come'on let's go."

They left and now Chester was alone... again.

Chester nodded off to sleep as he waited for another visitor.

He dreamed about his past life and then Megan walking away from him. No matter how fast he ran he could catch up to her. Then she finally disappeared.

He felt someone shake his arm. Chester woke up and looked at the person.

Thank god it was Megan.

She smiled and said " Hey Chester how ya feeling?"

Chester smiled and said " OK thank-you Megan for saving me I just can't thank you enough."

Megan put her hand up and said " No need Chester that is what I was there for."

She smiled at him. Then a male voice was heard " Thank you nurse."

Megan turned around and said " Alex?" What are you doing here?"

There was a man about Chester's height and he looked Native too.

Megan hugged him and said " I thought you were gonna stay on the rez until I got back."

The man Megan called Alex said " No I couldn't wait."

Chester felt like a third person as he watched the soap opera play before him.

Megan said " Oh Chester this is my fiancée Alex."

SHREECH!! Was all Chester heard in his mind.

--

Okay how'd you like it? I think it was good idk. But remember reviews please.

Remember Hozoh ( Peace & Harmony)


End file.
